Pinkie Promise
by ailurusfulgen
Summary: Pinkie tries to be the happiest, zaniest pony in all of Equestria. She hides the internal battles she has, until the battles have turned into full out war. To stop a tragedy, someone will have to intervene. But who would dare to peel off Pinkie's disguise? Rated K plus at the moment for darkness, may change rating later.
1. Foreshadowing

**Yes. I went there. A dark fic about ponies. It may seem strange at first, but it'll get better as it goes on. x)**

**Also, a shout out to ameridash113. She edited this some. Plus she's awesome. Please please please review (without trolling XD). I hope you like it!**

"PINKIE PIE! Stop! I swear to Celestia, if you go through with this, I will never forgive you. Do you hear me? Never!" Tears poured from her eyes. She'd seen I'd finally gone insane.

"You don't understand! No pony does! And no pony ever will! I tried! I tried so hard! And each time, I failed more miserably than the last. I'm so tired of *this.* I'm so tired of pretending and yearning and lying to myself! I'm finally setting myself free." Even after a speech such as this, I hesitated. No matter how much I tried to deny it, I was terrified of what I was about to do. But I know more than anyone that you just need to let things happen. I lifted it up into the air.

"PINKIE!"

{}}

Sillies, that's not the beginning of the story! Why were you reading that? You don't even know what those paragraphs were about. Don't you know that you have to start at the *beginning* when you read? Here, I'll show you where you should've been reading!

I frolic through the streets of Ponyville, as usual, looking for a new face. A lot of people have moved to Ponyville recently, and it's my, Pinkamina Diane Pie's, job to make them feel welcome and happy. I haven't seen anyone today... Sadness! I had modified the party cannon so that when it blew confetti, the words "Welcome to Ponyville" would appear in the air. It was going to be so cool! The fall air is crisp and clear, and if you listen close enough, you'll hear Applejack bucking apple trees at her farm. Speaking of hearing things, I hear things a lot. But I don't just mean I listen to other ponies talk (which I DO do- HAHA! Do do. ), I mean, I talk to myself sometimes. It's almost like I hear voices inside my head, but the voices are all mine and most of them are controlled by me! As in I talk to myself in my head. Do you do that? I sure do. Today the voices have been in a really great mood.

Not that they aren't normally in a good mood. I mean, they're MY voices, after all. But let me just say, when they aren't in a good mood... Well, I have some CRAZY stories.

OH HEY! IT'S TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

"Hiya, Twilight! Whatcha doing?" She jumps, surprised by my sudden arrival (you'd think she'd be used to it by now).

"Oh, hey, Pinkie! I was talking to Zecora about some flowers that can be used for magical potions. I wanted to make sure the information in my book on flowers was accurate." She continued talking when she noticed me taking a deep breath, about to burst out into a song about how Zecora isn't an evil enchantress. "And I also was running out to the Cake's to pick up some cupcakes for Rainbow's birthday."

"HEY! Their house is MY house!" I gasped. "And you don't have to worry about Dashie's birthday party one bit. We all know I have it covered! I'm the party pony, for Celestia's sake! It's going to be great! I just hope that *if* Gilda comes, she's turned into a nice Griffin." Twilight agreed with me as I spoke.

"Fine. You've got it covered. Sorry I tried to do anything. I'll just head back to the library, then. I know the party will be really fun, as always!" She nodded a goodbye and started to trot home.

The sky was beginning to grow darker as dusk was approaching. I didn't accomplish much today, but oh well. Maybe I'll welcome someone new tomorrow!


	2. Dream

**This is a really short chapter with a really weird format… But I think that once this whole work is finished, I'll just combine all the chapters together into one large One-Shot. Or maybe I'll make two or three long chapters… Not sure yet, but it won't matter until this is done. So here ya go!**

_The kindest of hearts have experienced the worst pains. The happiest of eyes have shown the most sorrow. The loveliest of souls have often once been the most broken._

{}}

Pinkie... Pinkie. Pinkie!

_W-what? Who's there? Who are you?_

I'm you, Pinkie.

_Well, of course you are! Who else would you be, silly?_

No, Pinkie Pie. I. Am. You.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

You need to stop this.

_... You're starting to scare me, voice. I- I'm not even thinking you. How are you in my head? What do you mean?_

STOP THIS PATHETIC EXISTENCE! You are worthless! Everypony is mad at you! You are a nuisance! Just look at you! Such an ugly, petty mare. You have no friends!

_I do to have friends! I'm friends with all the citizens of Ponyville!_

Are you, really? Or do you just bother them so much they call you 'friend,' just so you'll leave them alone?

_You... You're wrong! You're wrong, voice! And even if that's true, I have five friends that mean the world to me! I know they'll always be by my side, no matter what!_

Twilight tried to stop you from throwing Rainbow Dash's party. She doesn't believe in you.

_What? No way! She was just making sure I had everything covered._

None of them believe in you. None of them even like you. Fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash... They think you're annoying. They all hate you.

_SHUT UP, VOICE! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_


	3. Morning

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long! It's been over a week… I wish I could make up for it with a really long chapter, but, sadly, I don't have a long chapter to give you guys. . I'll try to update more often. Again, I am so sorry. Here you guys go! I hope you like it.**

I wake up in a cold sweat. I throw my blanket off of my bed.

"What in Celestia's name was that?" I whisper to myself. "I need some sarsaparilla." I launch myself down the stairs and into the kitchen, on the search for my prey: a wild bottle of pop.

But really! What was that? It made no sense. Something was telling me lies, and it wouldn't stop. It's as if it knew my buttons. But then again, wasn't that one of "the voices?" They usually don't go after me like that, though, even when they are in a really bad mood... I'm so confuzzled about the whole thing... It was probably nothing.

I know! I'll make some cupcakes. That will fix everything. I scoop up ingredients from all over the kitchen to make all different favors. When the little cakes are almost finished baking, Mrs. Cake enters and makes a beeline toward the flour cabinet. She opens the cabinet and sticks her head in. She draws it back out.

"That's strange. Pinkie Pie, do you know where the last of the flour was? We only had a little bit left." My eyes drift over to the oven, and Mrs. Cake's follow them. "Oh. You used the last of the flour, didn't you?" There is more than just a little agitation in her voice.

"I'm sorry! I was just- I thought making cupcakes would put me in a better mood. I'll go get some more, if you want." I used the last of the flour. Oh my goodness. It got on the Cakes's nerves whenever I used the last of an ingredient without asking.

"No. I'll go get it." She speaks through gritted teeth, then forces a smile on her face. "Clean up this mess while I'm gone, ok?" Mrs. Cake turns to leave. I do as she asks with a strange feeling. It's as if the voice is thinking, "I told you so."

No. That's dumb. The day has only started, so I can't even say I've had a bad day today, much less that the voice was right! You've got to work harder to make Pinkie fret! The cupcakes finish baking, and I fling them out of the oven.

"Get ready for a frosting storm, little cakies!" I slab icing onto the dessert like a crazypony. When I complete my icing mission, I look at my masterpieces and smile. It's another amazing batch. A big grin spreads across my face. I'll have to share them with all my bestest friends! And when they accept one, I'll laugh in victory over the meanie-bo-beanie voice! Hmm. Who should I take a cupcake to first? I KNOW! Fluttershy likes cupcakes! Well, everypony likes cupcakes! And Fluttershy is included in everypony! I spring down the trail to Fluttershy's and burst though the worn down door.

"HIYA, FLUTTERS!" I screech in greeting. Fluttershy cringes. After a few seconds, she recovers and continues (or at least I think continues) brushing Angel's fur. She looks over at me.

"I wasn't expecting you, Pinkie Pie... But t-thanks for stopping by. I was about to get Angel some lunch, but it can wait." Fluttershy slowly gets off her haunches and puts away the brush. "So... What brings you here?"

"Cupcakes! I made some, and wanted to give one to you!" A smile bursts onto my face. "Here!" I hoof her a pink cake.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-..." She mumbles.

"It's totally ok!" I force the cake upon her. "I hope you like it!"

"Um, t-thank you, Pinkie..." Her "thank you" is barely audible, but it's loud enough for me to know she's grateful. I bounce out the door and down the street, happy that everything went as expected with Fluttershy. She's so quiet, it's hard to spend a lot of time with her. That's one friend down, four to go.

I boing on over to Sweet Apple Acres.


End file.
